<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mon coeur by BocaDeSerpiente</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25094158">Mon coeur</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BocaDeSerpiente/pseuds/BocaDeSerpiente'>BocaDeSerpiente</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy Speaks French, Established Relationship, Gay Sex, Lucius Malfoy Being an Asshole, M/M, Top Draco Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:33:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,795</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25094158</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BocaDeSerpiente/pseuds/BocaDeSerpiente</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A Harry le gusta cuando Draco le habla en francés.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mon coeur</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Quienes leyeron esto con antelación me aseguraron que las oraciones en francés se entienden por contexto, por tanto, he decidido no agregar una traducción literal. Apiádense de mí, me da pena.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>Harry tenía un problema. Un grave problema.</p>
    <p>Se suponía que debería prestar más atención a la plática de sobremesa de Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy; ahí era donde comenzaba su problema. El matrimonio Malfoy lo odiaba. Bien, quizás "odiar" cruzaba la línea. Digamos que la señora Malfoy lo toleraba, mientras saliese con su hijo, y el señor Malfoy lo encontraba poco menos desagradable que un squib. Y eso era decir mucho, tratándose de Lucius.</p>
    <p>Esto tampoco era el fin del mundo. Harry creció con una familia que lo detestaba e ignoraba con frecuencia, y llevaba casi dos años con Draco. Se había acostumbrado de sobra a lo que sus padres pudiesen pensar o no de la relación que tenían. A decir verdad, no le importaba demasiado.</p>
    <p>Draco en verdad apreciaba a sus padres y oía sus opiniones, excepto en lo que respectaba a Harry y su relación. Y eso no era parte del "problema", no. Ni el ambiente tenso, ni los muchos cubiertos innecesarios en la mesa, ni los múltiples platillos servidos por elfos, ni que ya pasaran del tiempo acordado que estarían ahí.</p>
    <p>El problema, el verdadero problema, era que Lucius Malfoy decidió aplicar la estrategia del ignorante. Esto significaba que los tres mantenían una fluida conversación en francés, con Harry en la mesa. Draco intentó que su padre se detuviese, pero de algún modo, terminaron en una discusión entre susurros en ese idioma, que no parecía próxima a concluir.</p>
    <p>Harry no sabía francés. O más bien, y esto <em>sí</em> que era un componente en el "problema", conocía determinadas frases solamente.</p>
    <p>Frases que Draco utilizaba cuando tenía sexo con él, desde que notó esa reacción maravillada en Harry al oírlo hablar en francés.</p>
    <p>No era que Draco no hablase en francés en otras circunstancias frente a Harry, ni que él no lo hubiese escuchado en más oportunidades. Pero la molestia le daba <em>ese </em>tono, Harry sólo podía concentrarse en el sonido de su voz para no ser vencido por la incomodidad de toda la situación, y <em>sí</em>, era un problema. Un horrible, horrible, <em>horrible</em> problema.</p>
    <p>Un problema que estaba a punto de empezar a crecer, siendo honestos. Harry pasaba más tiempo observando a Draco que a su plato, así que cuando este espetó algo en respuesta a lo que su padre decía, y giró el rostro, sus miradas se encontraron. Lució sorprendido por una milésima de segundo. Después el entendimiento brilló en sus ojos.</p>
    <p>Y puede que eso fuese peor que el problema mismo.</p>
    <p>Si a Harry no lo pusiese caliente verlo enojado, no habría terminado saliendo con su ex rival del colegio. Draco lo sabía. No se molestaba con él con frecuencia desde que salían, ni lo fingía, pero tenía <em>ese</em> tono. El jodido tono.</p>
    <p>Draco volvió el rostro y se concentró en su padre, en decirle algo. Sonaba a una réplica ácida, y Harry regresó su mirada al plato a medio vaciar. Ojalá pudiesen irse pronto.</p>
    <p>Cuando sintió el contacto, se quedó muy quieto. Draco acababa de extender el brazo por debajo de la mesa para sostenerle una mano. Era un lindo gesto, por la última media hora lo llevaba a cabo cada vez que Harry se encogía en su asiento; sabía que era su manera de indicarle que podían irse si quería, pero si huyese de una cena con sus padres, ¿no le estaría dando a Lucius la razón con respecto a que no iba en serio con su hijo?</p>
    <p>Draco le había explicado que su padre creía que se trataba del capricho de turno del Salvador del Mundo Mágico, y al aburrirse, lo abandonaría, así que Harry apretaba la mandíbula, acariciaba los nudillos de su novio por debajo de la mesa, y se quedaba justo allí, decidido a mostrarle que se equivocaba, aunque fuese de una manera absurda, estúpida y cansina. Era un Gryffindor. Eso hacían los Gryffindor.</p>
    <p>Entonces el problema se agravó. No sólo porque Draco estuviese cambiando un poco su tono de voz, al replicar a lo que le decían, sino porque cuando Harry soltó su mano, no la apartó como venía haciendo en las últimas ocasiones. Fue todo lo contrario. Se inclinó en su dirección de una forma tan sutil que apenas él mismo lo notó, deslizó la mano más hacia abajo, y cerró los dedos en su muslo, por encima del tonto pantalón "elegante" con que Harry se llevaba mal y reservaba para esas cenas.</p>
    <p>Estaba convencido de que era muy obvio, pero no podía evitarlo. Observaba la mano pálida de Draco sobre la tela negra, los dedos delgados y largos, los anillos plateados.</p>
    <p>Luego diría que fue una reacción de lo más vergonzosa. No era un adolescente, ni estaba desesperado. Debía presumir de más control que eso. En definitiva, no tendría que haberse estremecido por reconocer una de las frases que Draco le decía en francés. Estaba fuera de contexto, no tenía idea de qué significaba en otro ambiente, por qué la usaba, y por lo visto, no podía ser bueno, pero ese no era el punto.</p>
    <p>Sí lo era que Harry acababa de temblar y la mano de Draco en su pierna ascendía un poco, lo suficiente para desplazarse hacia la cara interna del muslo. Ahí le fue peor. Un sorprendido Harry cerró las piernas de golpe, su mano quedó atrapada en medio de ambas. Tras un instante, consiguió un modo de moverse, apenas lo justo para rozarlo con un dedo.</p>
    <p>Tenía la ligera impresión de que el hecho de que Draco lo acariciase por debajo de la mesa, no era lo que sus padres pensaban que ocurriría cuando los invitaban a cenar.</p>
    <p>Harry ignoraba las caricias. De verdad. Él no prestaba atención al tono irritado de su novio. Ni se ponía a imaginar las maneras en que podría estar utilizando ese tiempo, con Draco sobre él, hablándole de ese modo. Ni nada semejante. No, claro que no.</p>
    <p>Esas no son el tipo de cosas que uno debe pensar en una cena con sus suegros. Pero era Harry. Tenía mala suerte, y a veces, el mundo conspiraba para que la peor situación posible fuese la que se le presentaba.</p>
    <p>Tras unos segundos de incesante plática y roces, se rindió. Apoyó el codo en la orilla de la mesa, ignorando las miradas de reprimenda de Lucius por sus inexistentes modales, y recargó a medias el rostro en la palma. Separó las piernas. Sólo un poco. Draco logró que su postura ni siquiera se viese alterada, cuando colocó toda la palma sobre la tela del pantalón. Comía con una mano, lentamente, mientras la otra jugaba con la cordura de Harry y frotaba el foco de su "problema".</p>
    <p>Entonces, en determinado punto, Harry sin querer movía la cadera un poco más hacia adelante. Draco abrió su pantalón, deslizó la mano dentro, y tanteó el bulto creciente con que tenía que lidiar.</p>
    <p>Terrible ocasión. Pésimo lugar. Ojalá su sistema reaccionase a detalles como esos, no a que Draco deslizase los dedos sobre su erección, y continuase hablando en francés.</p>
    <p>Quería lloriquear que lo sacase de allí pronto. Y sólo esa vez, por unos instantes, el mundo decidió ponerse de su parte.</p>
    <p>Cuando Draco se detuvo, Harry se mordía el labio y simulaba separar ciertos vegetales del resto de contenido de su plato, sin importar cuánto odiase Lucius ver eso, porque le parecía mejor a que se enterase de que su hijo lo ponía <em>mal</em>, en plena cena familiar. Lo observó de reojo. El rostro de su novio estaba rojo. Y no era un rubor de vergüenza.</p>
    <p>Lo que fuese que le hubiese dicho su padre, acababa de cruzar una línea imaginaria. Draco apartó su mano y chasqueó los dedos para acomodar la ropa de Harry con magia no verbal. En cuestión de un parpadeo, se ponía de pie. Tiró su servilleta sobre la mesa, sin cuidado, y agarró un brazo de Harry.</p>
    <p>—No puedo mantener una conversación civilizada con personas irracionales. Discúlpame, madre —Cabeceó en su dirección y jaló a un aturdido Harry, sacándolo de su silla con delicadeza. Lo puso por delante de él, y sin que estuviese muy seguro de lo que había ocurrido, abandonaron el comedor.</p>
    <p>Salieron por una puerta lateral y entraron a la cocina desierta. Los platillos provenientes del servicio mágico ya estaban listos, aguardando en otra parte, y Draco gritó algo que le dio la impresión de que si no decía que iba a echar a cualquier elfo que entrase allí, estaba bastante cerca de ser eso.</p>
    <p>Caminó en línea recta, ida y vuelta, mientras Harry intentaba calmar su respiración y centrarse. La preocupación por Draco vencía el resto fácilmente. ¿El siguiente problema? Que cuando habló, Draco lo miró de pies a cabeza, y lucía mucho más decidido que un momento atrás.</p>
    <p>Puede que aquello tampoco fuese un problema como tal. Lo que causó en Harry, sí.</p>
    <p>Sí, el verdadero problema, al fin y al cabo, era que le encantaba cuando lo veía <em>así</em>.</p>
    <p>—Ven aquí.</p>
    <p>Harry avanzó hacia él sin tener tiempo para que su cerebro conectase con su cuerpo. Sólo se movió porque era lo que debía hacerse, porque era una reacción natural si le hablaba con ese tono suave, con esa voz ronca. Se detuvo frente a Draco y lo observó desde abajo, a causa de los centímetros que los separaban.</p>
    <p>De pronto, Draco sonrió. Aquella sonrisa torcida, problemática, que le hacía pensar en la primera vez que estuvieron en verdad solos y su pregunta de "¿es que acaso te gusto, Potter?". La respuesta era "sí". Probablemente siempre lo fue.</p>
    <p>—¿Sabes lo que significa que te empieces a poner duro frente a mis padres? —Arqueó un poco las cejas—. Y en una discusión, además.</p>
    <p>Harry tragó en seco. Se moría porque lo besara. La tensión allí no era la misma de hace unos segundos, en el comedor.</p>
    <p>—¿Qué? —musitó débilmente.</p>
    <p>—Que eres un exhibicionista. O —puntualizó Draco, lento, acunando su rostro en una mano. Harry ladeó la cabeza y se recargó en su palma— que realmente te mueres porque te toque. <em>Êtes-vous en train de mourir pour moi, mon coeur?</em></p>
    <p>Él asintió varias veces, deprisa. A mitad del gesto, Draco se inclinó y atrapó sus labios en un beso rudo, todo lengua encontrándose, dientes raspando. Lo mordió, y Harry soltó un sonido estrangulado, extendiendo los brazos para rodearle el cuello.</p>
    <p>Se encontraba un poco mareado, sin la menor idea de a dónde fueron a parar sus lentes, y mil veces más caliente, cuando se apartó. Tiró de Draco, por el agarre en su cuello, y lo pegó a él, lloriqueando por otro beso. Su novio le concedió mucho más que eso.</p>
    <p>Cuando Harry flotaba en un nube algodonada por ese beso que le siguió, Draco llevó la mano a su cadera para mantenerlo cerca, y la otra la desplazó a su entrepierna. Abrió el pantalón sin miramientos, metió la mano en su ropa interior, encerró su miembro entre los dedos y empezó un cuidadoso movimiento arriba y abajo, que le arrancó un jadeo a Harry.</p>
    <p>Abandonó el beso tras otra mordida, y apoyó la frente en el hombro de Draco, que lo sostenía cerca todavía. El ritmo de bombeo se aceleró un poco, Harry tembló y empujó la cadera hacia su mano, buscando más, deseando más.</p>
    <p>—¿Así está bien, <em>mon coeur</em>? <em>C'est tout ce que tu veux?</em> ¿Es por esto que te estabas muriendo desde que estamos allá?</p>
    <p>Le habló junto al oído y su aliento lo rozó. Harry intentó contener un gemido, lo abrazó más fuerte, y movió la cadera de nuevo hacia adelante. Draco soltó una risa ronca y atrapó su lóbulo entre los dientes por un instante. Cuando comenzó un rastro de besos por su cuello, detuvo el bombeo. Harry se retorció y lloriqueó al ser abandonado.</p>
    <p>Y se encontró de frente con <em>esa </em>expresión, al enderezarse. Draco mantenía una sonrisa de lado, sus pupilas estaba tan dilatadas que casi transformaban el gris en un simple halo. Harry se reflejaba en ellas, jadeando desesperado por más.</p>
    <p>—A veces eres realmente problemático<em>…—</em>Draco le acarició la mejilla con los nudillos. Vio hacia un costado y cabeceó en dirección al mesón de la cocina—.<em> En haut.</em></p>
    <p>Harry reconocía esa orden bastante bien. Se mordió el labio inferior, contuvo un estremecimiento expectante, y se dio la vuelta. Se acercó al mesón, presionó las palmas sobre su superficie, y se subió. Cuando Draco se aproximó, lo ayudó a desnudarse de la cintura para abajo, bajando las prendas por una pierna, después la otra. Se quedó allí, en el medio de sus piernas, con Harry abriéndolas para él, su erección contra el abdomen, la respiración aún agitada.</p>
    <p>Draco tocó apenas su glande. Tanteó, envolvió la mano sólo en la punta, presionó, de esa manera que sabía que hacía que Harry se sacudiese y lloriquease, a punto de rogar que lo tocase más, que lo tocase en todas partes. Ante esa reacción, se inclinó para depositar un ligero beso en la punta. Harry se movió hacia adelante, y él atrapó su cadera entre las manos de inmediato.</p>
    <p>—¿Tanto lo quieres? —Harry le respondió con dos asentimientos—.<em> Montre moi.</em></p>
    <p>Harry oía el latir de su corazón en los oídos, el cuerpo le hormigueaba. Y sólo había pensado en cumplir lo que acababa de pedirle.</p>
    <p>—¿Me lo harás, si me preparo bien? —preguntó con la voz temblorosa. Draco asintió y se inclinó más cerca, para susurrarle.</p>
    <p>—<em>Juste ici. </em>Te follaré tan bien que apenas recordarás tu nombre.</p>
    <p>Sonaba a promesa para él. Harry se mordió el labio de nuevo, ignorando el ardor en su rostro. Se echó más hacia atrás en el mesón, flexionó las rodillas y presionó los talones en el borde de la mesa. Draco lo observaba abrir un poco más las piernas, con una expresión casi desinteresada. Eran sus ojos y la manera en que lo <em>devoraba</em> con la mirada lo que lo delataba.</p>
    <p>Luchó por concentrarse lo suficiente para pronunciar un hechizo lubricante, se estremeció ante la sensación del líquido frío derramándose en su interior, y volvió a tragar en seco. Temblaba de forma casi imperceptible cuando bajó el brazo y llevó un dedo hacia su entrada. Dibujó un círculo con el dedo medio, acarició la parte de afuera, y lo introdujo despacio.</p>
    <p>Draco lo veía actuar sobre sí mismo, con las manos en puños recargadas sobre la mesa, a un lado de él. Harry sacó su dedo, respiró profundo para relajar los músculos, y lo metió de nuevo. Quería tocarse más que eso, su erección palpitaba exigiendo atención, pero los ojos de su novio permanecían sobre él, y sabía que el <em>espectáculo</em> tendría una mejor recompensa.</p>
    <p>Cuando se acostumbró a la intrusión, lo deslizó fuera y probó con dos. La sensación leve de incomodidad ya ni le importaba. Encorvó un poco la espalda y alzó la cadera para adquirir una mejor postura, buscó el ángulo con los dedos, y dio un pequeño brinco al percibir una corriente de placer. Empujó la cadera hacia adelante y empezó a embestirse con sus propios dedos, cerrando los ojos para imaginar que el contacto pertenecía a Draco, que se inclinaba sobre él, que lo besaría y cumpliría esa promesa que le hizo de follarlo del modo en que más le gustaba…</p>
    <p>Abrió y cerró los dedos dentro de sí, conteniendo un lloriqueo con que lo llamaba, y ni siquiera se percató de que él se acercaba, hasta que sintió sus labios. Harry entreabrió los ojos, en medio de un repentino abrazo, siendo besado con furia. Draco estaba tan cerca que sólo tuvo que mover la cadera de nuevo hacia adelante para restregarse contra él y suplicar en silencio por lo que deseaba.</p>
    <p>Draco sujetó su muñeca, deslizó sus dedos hacia afuera y lo acomodó como quería, tumbándolo sobre el mesón. Harry, recostado, terminó con las piernas todavía abiertas para él, los brazos sostenidos por encima del nivel de su cabeza. No escuchó el hechizo, pero sintió el amarre mágico que se cerraba en sus dos muñecas, manteniéndolo justo en esa posición. Inmovilizado.</p>
    <p>Estaba a punto de gimotear, cuando Draco tanteó su entrada e introdujo dos dedos. Su mano recién desocupada fue a parar al miembro erecto de Harry, quien se retorció y olvidó sus protestas anteriores. Empujó con los dedos, bombeó su erección, llenándose la palma de preseminal, y en el momento en que Harry jadeaba con más desesperación, se apartó de nuevo. Esa vez, sí hubo una larga queja en forma de gemido, y Draco, frente a él, meneó la cabeza.</p>
    <p>—Ni siquiera te he recompensado. <em>Je ne t'ai pas donné la permission de jouir.</em></p>
    <p>Sufrió de otro estremecimiento expectante cuando Draco se deshizo de su ropa con rapidez. Se inclinó sobre él para ir en busca de otro beso, más suave, mientras alineaba su erección en la entrada de Harry, que sintió el roce y empujó, intentando conseguir que entrase.</p>
    <p>Draco sujetó el borde de la camiseta de Harry, que todavía no se sacaba, y la levantó, llevándola hacia su boca para que él la sujetase, y quedase del todo expuesto para su novio. Harry mordió la tela y mantuvo sus ojos en él cada segundo que le llevó sostenerle las piernas para pasarlas sobre sus hombros. Lo penetró lento, permitiéndole acostumbrarse, a medida que le acariciaba el torso, el pecho, jugaba con sus pezones.</p>
    <p>En el instante en que estuvo del todo dentro, Harry se sacudió para hacerle saber que podía moverse. Draco se deslizó fuera y lo embistió de inmediato, causándole la misma descarga de dolor que de placer. Harry arqueó la espalda, se retorció entre los amarres de las muñecas, y parpadeó para apartar las lágrimas que le nublaron la visión por un segundo. Su novio ladeó la cabeza para darle un par de besos en la parte interna del muslo, y esperó su asentimiento que le decía que estaba bien.</p>
    <p>Entonces Harry tuvo que reconsiderar si lo suyo era un "problema", porque parecía cualquier cosa, excepto eso. Draco le sostenía la cadera con una mano, con la otra se dedicaba a acariciar su torso para compensar cuánto no lo tocó antes. Las estocadas eran precisas y fueron aumentando su velocidad con cada una de ellas. No se le ocurrió rozar su erección y Harry tampoco podía atenderse, con las manos aún atadas, pero apenas lo echó en falta; con las corrientes de placer que lo recorrían entre las embestidas, ni siquiera hilaba pensamientos, arqueaba más la espalda, se volvía a retorcer, empujaba la cadera hacia él, se olvidó de morder la tela de su camiseta y comenzó a llamar a su nombre entre gemidos.</p>
    <p>El ángulo le daba absoluta libertad de movimiento a Draco, y sabía que era probable que tuviese que ir con cuidado después. Quizás debería quejarse un poco por las muñecas amarradas, por ser presionado con fuerza contra el frío mesón. Quizás, si pudiese recordar cómo se hacía. Harry estaba reducido a temblores, más jadeos, una necesidad enloquecida de que siguiese, de que continuase con los ojos puestos en los suyos, de que mantuviese las manos sobre él, ese agarre firme en su cadera, esa impresión de que le cedía el completo control a Draco, de que lo haría perder la cabeza, porque nada en el mundo debería sentirse así de bien.</p>
    <p>Cuando la presión en su abdomen creció y no le bastaba con mover la cadera hacia él en cada embestida, intentó tocarse y sus muñecas se sacudieron en vano, entre los amarres. Medio jadeó, medio lloró, con la boca entreabierta de forma permanente, los ojos nublados de lágrimas de placer. Draco se apiadó lo suficiente para cerrar los dedos en torno a su erección y retomar un bombeo que pronto llevó el mismo ritmo que las estocadas.</p>
    <p>Era una visión divina. Draco Malfoy, con el cabello pegado a la frente por el sudor, la pálida piel teñida de rojo, sin aliento. Metido en el espacio entre sus piernas, embistiéndolo, tocándolo, recompensándolo. Viéndolo de tal manera que borraba toda inseguridad de Harry y lo dejaba en un mundo donde sólo importaba el sonido del choque de pieles, el vaivén de cadera, los gemidos, esas corrientes que le recorrían el cuerpo y lo hacían temblar.</p>
    <p>—<em>Vous pouvez jouir.</em></p>
    <p>Le había dado permiso. Harry reaccionó sin asimilarlo en realidad, su sistema entero estremeciéndose en respuesta a su voz, el tono, la orden. Se corrió manchando la palma de Draco, que paró las estocadas por un instante. Los amarres en su muñeca se soltaban solos y Harry pudo bajar los brazos, sólo por un momento. Enseguida era rodeado y alzado. Envolvió los hombros de Draco con los brazos, la cadera con sus piernas, y se pegó a su pecho, dejándose cargar para retomar las embestidas desde un nuevo ángulo que lo tuvo gimoteando, con el rostro enterrado en su hombro, en cuestión de un parpadeo.</p>
    <p>Todavía temblaba por el orgasmo, se aferraba a Draco, sentía sus besos en el hombro, el cuello, cuando a una estocada le siguió ese líquido tibio que se derramaba dentro de él y le arrancaba otro gemido a Harry. Draco lo estrechó con fuerza y lo mantuvo ahí, suspendido entre sus brazos, por los segundos que les tomó a cualquiera de los dos ubicarse en el tiempo y espacio, más allá del contacto del otro.</p>
    <p>Se deslizó fuera de él, dejando a Harry agotado por la avalancha de sensaciones, y lo sentó en la orilla del mesón. Harry mantenía las piernas en torno a su cadera, los brazos echados alrededor de su cuello. Entrecerró los ojos y ladeó la cabeza, disfrutando de ese rastro de besos en sus mejillas, su quijada, mientras sus sentidos recordaban cómo funcionar, su mente reconectaba, y Draco murmuraba.</p>
    <p>—<em>Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime…</em></p>
    <p>Harry se permitió una risita y lo abrazó más fuerte, consciente de las manos de Draco trazando círculos en su espalda, recorriéndole los costados, acariciando sus muslos, apretando su trasero. Cuando se enderezó lo suficiente, Harry lo besó, y decidió que no le importaba si era un "problema", o si lo querían repetir.</p>
    <hr/>
    <p>Cuando volvieron a sus puestos en el comedor, Lucius estaba pálido y apretaba tanto la mandíbula que se le marcaban las venas del cuello. Narcissa evitaba mirar a cualquiera de los dos a la cara. Harry observó a su novio de reojo, vacilante; Draco le había asegurado que colocó un <em>silencio</em> en la cocina mientras se encontraba distraído.</p>
    <p>Aunque, probablemente, algunos hechizos no surtían el mismo efecto cuando eran los dueños de la casa los que no debían oír lo que pasaba.</p>
    <p>—<em>Mon coeur? </em>—Draco se estiró para acariciarle la mejilla con los nudillos, fingiendo absoluta inocencia. Y contra todo pronóstico, Harry se empezó a reír.</p>
    <p>Los Malfoy lo odiarían por al menos dos años más, pero Draco lo amaba y Harry a él. Lo demás perdía relevancia, a comparación.</p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>